


Nights Like These

by lorene



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorene/pseuds/lorene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These kinds of nights were Brendan's favorite kind of nights."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I ever wrote, so any feedback would be great. Enjoy!

It was nights like these that were Brendan's favorite kind of nights, sitting around the table half drunk and eating greasy yet, delicious take out with his boyfriend and his two best friends. He glanced over to Alex who was listening intently to another one of PK's over exaggerated stories on how this girl at work is so into him.  
"- and she is always smiles at me! I mean its only a matter of time until she gives me her number." That got Carey's attention, he rolled his eyes as he scooped another forkful of fried rice. "Yeah okay babe, what are you gonna do when this girl gives you her number, huh? Give her a call?" PK looked amused, "Aww come on Carey, don't be mad just cause a girl cant stop giving me eyes." Carey turned to Brendan as Pk went to put his plate in the sink.  
"He likes to think im jealous but he really knows im not." With that, Carey went to pour himself another glass of wine. Brendan was so caught up in their relationship, he almost forgot about his own until he felt a hand on his thigh. "Whatcha thinkin about?" his boyfriend asked him. "Oh nothing just listening to the marrieds bicker." Carey flipped him off, "Yeah okay wait till you guys have been together for four years, then give me a call." Alex threw his head back slightly and laughed, "I doubt we'll be as bad as you two."  
Alex and him have been dating for a few months now. They actually met at PK's 23 birthday party, when Brendan accidentally walked in on PK and Carey getting it on in the bathroom. Carey had a hand down PK's pants and the other under his shirt- PK looks wreaked and Carey had that look of 'sorry but not really cause im trying to give my boyfriend a handjob and we don't need an audience'. All he wanted to do was pee and of course they we occupying it, doing as they please. (It hadn't been the first time he'd walked in on them.) So he ended up in the backyard, behind a couple of fucking Marginata, Dragon trees. He finished doing his business and as soon as he turned around some asshole was right behind him, waiting for him to turn around. "Dude are you drunk?", Brendan didnt want to sound too rude because wow this guy was hot. "You just fucking peed behind a tree in the backyard of someones house! Are you drunk?" He looked like Brendan has personally did it to offend him. "Im one of PK's best friends and I know he wouldn't care okay? So wipe that look off your face, man." The guy looked unimpressed. Great now Brendan felt like a jackass. "Would you like a drink?", Brendan tried. The guy relaxed a bit and stuck his hands in the front pockets of his black jeans. "I don't know, are you with anybody?" He smiled slightly. "Brendan but most of my friends call me Gally- don't ask." "Im Alex- most of my friends call me Alex." Alex, Brendan thought, This could be good.  
Brendan broke out of his day dream when Carey got up to meet his boyfriend in the kitchen. He turned his full body to Alex. "Do you remember the night we met?" The American smiled around his glass of wine, "Of course, you were annoying." He put the back of his hand against his stubbly cheek, "I was not!" Alex turned his cheek so Brendan's hand was on his mouth, and gave it a soft, little kiss. "You know I love you, right?" The other man was a bit shocked honestly, he had never said 'I love you' to anybody he's dated before. Brendan gave him a wink, "I know..and I love you too, really." They startled apart when there was a loud crash from the kitchen. "Motherfuc-!", Alex went to go see what the marrieds had broken.  
"It was him!", Both Carey and PK rushed at the same time. Brendan sighed, I thought we were the young and immature ones, he thought to himself. Getting up, he walked to the kitchen to see a now- grumpy Alex and a guilty looking Carey and a tired looking PK. "How did you managed to break that plate?" Brendan was a pretty patient guy, with these two, you needed patience. "You know, it wasn't even me! Carey was the one who fucking knocked it over!", the shorter man said. "Wow, you are not getting sex tonight." Pricey shot back. "Oh please Carey, you know you'll be all over me, wanting to stick it in me by the time we get home.", It wasn't unusual to hear them talk like this. From what PK and Carey- and his own boyfriend have told him, they have a very active sex life and they're really not shy about it either. "Okay someone clean it up, cause im way to buzzed for this right now!"Brendan started to walk out of the kitchen, he had one to many glasses of wine at dinner to be able to deal with this.  
A few card games and one suggestion of strip poker later, Carey hauled PK off the couch. "Come on, sweetie- its time to go home.", he said softly. Brendan watched silently as PK wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and kissed him on the lips. The marrieds always had this sort of domesticity about them. Always very affectionate, they always showed a lot of PDA because they were just in love. Brendan tries not to think about how Alex wont hold his hand or even put his arm around his shoulders in public. "I love you baby", Carey whispers to his love, "Now lets go home". Alex looks up from shuffling and reshuffling a deck of cards, "See you guys later, we should go up the warf this weekend, eh?" PK waves them off, while Carey lazaily says "Bye Gally, Alex." and the front door is shut.  
"Welp, its just us now..Hmm whatever shall we do?" Alex goes in for Brendan's neck for kisses. Alex always liked kissing Brendan's neck, he says its his favor- well second favorite place to kiss. The first one being his lips. "Okay, but can we not do this on the couch, last time you hurt your back like an old man." The older man laughs, "Fine. But I get to carry you to the bed." Brendan smirks, "Baby you can throw me on the bed if that's what you want." This is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I love Carey and PK's relationship in this.


End file.
